Just Another Day
by WickedFan97
Summary: After getting hurt in a match, can a certain BillionDollar Princess comfort Chris Jericho?


Chris groaned as the trainer examined his ribs and chest. He never should of agreed to that spot. It really did hurt like a bitch. Chris looked at the small screen above him in the trainer's room, as they showed the replay of his bump. Damn, it looked even worse coming from the television than it did actually happening. It once again showed him being gored through the Smackdown set. He knew she was probably worrying about him.

He could imagine her biting her lip and clenching her fist as she watched it. He gasped in pain as the trainer accidently hit a bruise on the small of his back. All of a sudden the door banged open. In walked, no, ran the form of Stephanie McMahon. Her worried gaze landed on Chris. Without words, she walked quickly over to Chris's sore form and enveloped him in her arms. But as soon as Chris gave a hiss of pain, she pulled back. " Your hurt," Stephanie said quietly. " I told Terry not to gore you so hard because of the set." She looked down at his red ribs and slightly bruised chest.

She gently ran her hands over them. She looked at the trainer and said "I can do it," gesturing toward the ointment and bandages. He nodded and left without a word. Chris's eyes fluttered close as Stephanie's soft hands ran over his ribs and chest with the ointment. He moaned softly as she pressed gentle kisses to his face and neck while doing so. This is just like Steph, always taking care of him. "You were great out there," Stephanie said as she began wrapping the bandages around his ribs. Chris smirked and said, " Of course I was princess, I am Chris Jericho after all."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and said, "Wow Chris, were you born with that ego?" Chris, with his smirk still in place, replied "No, I wasn't. I just realized that I am the best." Stephanie, once again, rolled her eyes. For the second time that night, the door burst open. All of a sudden Terry appeared in the doorframe. He looked at Chris and Stephanie and said quietly "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to gore you that hard." Chris shook his head and stood, much to the concern of Stephanie.

"It's alright," Chris said with a painful smile, "It's part of the storyline. And plus, when they asked me, I agreed to it." Terry finally nodded, giving Chris and Stephanie a smile. "Ok, just wanted to make sure. I wouldn't want one of Stephanie's famous bitch slaps, now would I?", Terry said with a laugh, ignoring Stephanie's reproachful glare. "Well, I'll see you guys later then." Terry left, closing the door behing him.

Chris heard Stephanie mutter "My bitch slaps aren't that bad." Chris looked at her with shock, and said, "Princess, you have the hardest slap I've ever felt." Stephanie looked up, with a smirk, he noted, and said, "Well, you must get slapped by a lot of women then." Chris glared at her, and said "I don't." Stephanie just gave him a skeptical look and said "Sure, Chris, whatever you say." Chris glared at her harder, much to her amusement, and said "That was your final warning." Stephanie plastered on a mock-frightened look, and much to Chris's resentment, began trembling.

Chris, finally having enough, doved at her and tackled her. Stephanie squealed as he began tickling her sides. "Chris Stop!" Stephanie gasped between laughter. Chris said, "Not until you say your sorry, and that Chris Jericho is a sexy beast." Stephanie scoffed, if you could even call it that, since she was panting and laughing. "Never," She declared. Chris tickled her harder and faster. Stephanie finally relented, after about two minutes and gasped "Fine..fine..I'm..I'm...sorry...and your..a..a sexy beast."

Chris finally got off of her and smirked in victory, while Stephanie sat up and glared, while straightening her top. "I know I am princess." Stephanie just gave him a mock-glare and hit his chest lightly. Chris gave a cry of pain and Stephanie's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry baby," Stephanie said frantically, softly running her hands over his face and chest. "I should have never had agreed to this storyline, you'll be the death of me woman," said Chris jokingly as he sat down carefully. Stephanie sat down beside him and took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles and palm.

"I know," said Stephanie, although this time seriously. "Although I do love our little word fight sessions, I hate the fact that everytime you have to get hurt because of it. I know it's just a storyline, but it still hurts to see you get hurt all the time. But we have to. Daddy said the ratings have been going up because of us, and I don't want to back out now." Chis nodded, and actually agreed. He admitted, he loved the storyline with Steph. Because it always gave him an excuse to tease her.

It was actually pretty fun calling her a filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, bottom-feeding trashbag ho. He could tell Steph enjoyed it to. They loved it, not just because they got into it, but because the crowd did to. They had checked the ratings, they had been going up a little. Vince claimed it was mostly because of two things: one was The Rock was going to return. The second was Chris and Steph's fights, which had actually in its own right grown quite famous. They did love the storyline, but they kind of wished it was more.

Stephanie had been recently asking Vince for a romantic storyline with Chris. Not just for them, but for the fans as well. They knew the fans would be shocked. But that's what they want. Chris and Steph had such a history and such chemistry. Everybody could see it roll off of them. Nobody had been shocked when they got together. Chris and Steph didn't want to admit it, but they thought they had seen some money passing going around after their declaration. Not only that, but mutters of "It's about damn time." And to their shock they even heard a couple of people mutter about loosing the bet because they thought Chris and Steph would have gotten together months ago.

If the fans could see this now, they would be shocked. Contrary to everyone's belief, everyone liked each other and some were the best of friends who are usually the biggest of enemies. They were kind of like a family. The WWE, WCW, and ECW. In storyline they were supposed to hate each other, but backstage everyone was well-enough liked and respected. Chris was shaken out of his thoughts by Stephanie. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah," Chris answered. "I was just thinking about us." Stephanie smiled and leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. Chris sighed against her lips.

Steph was always able to do this to him. Make him relax and forget about everything. Although he hated to admit it, he knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. But he couldn't help it, he just loved her so much. She was intelligent, witty, funny, beautiful, feisty, sexy, and other things. And yes, she was great in bed, he admitted to himself. He had never been with anyone like her. He loved everything that she did. The way she demanded attention. How she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist when she saw girls try to hit on him. How she always looked determined. The beautiful, genuine smile that lit up her face when she was happy. The way she gave her famous smirk when she was planning and plotting. The way she bit her lip when she was stressed. He also like the way she sometimes secretly wore her hair the way he liked; with it straightened and then curled at the middle to the end. And, he admitted, the way she moaned and cried out his name when they made love.

He loved everything about her. Benoit usually pointed this out to him by chuckling everytime he thought of her. It was kind of easy to tell by the dreamy look on his face. he was broken out of his thoughts by Stephanie. " I better get going," she said, sounding slightly sad. "Daddy wants me to go talk to Rob about the match and who is going to win." Chris couldn't help but pout slightly, and say "Please stay with me Steph? I'm a hurt man here." Stephanie groaned and rolled her eyes. "Get the trainer to help you, after all, that's what their here for," she said with a smirk. Chris grabbed her hand just as she was walking out the door, and pulled her on top of him as he layed down. " Well, can you give meat least a little Vitamin C to get my strength up," he asked with grin. Stephanie looked down at him sternly and said "Chris, your injured. Is that all you can think about? I'm busy and you're bruised. Plus, won't people wonder where you've gotten those scratch marks on your back?"

Chris grinned and said " Benoit has been asking about them. I've just been telling him I've been getting them from Terry. It doesn't matter princess, nobodys going to notice. We should be more concerned of how loud you can be." Stephanie glared at him and went to sit up. "Chris, we seriously can't. I don't want to hurt you more than you already are. Plus, they might not right now, but they will notice that you came out with even more bruises from the trainer." Chris could see that she was giving in. So he began unbuttoning her top and kissing her neck and said "Please, we can be quick about it." Stephanie didn't say anything but Chris could see her hands go to the waist of his pants and start scratching her nails over his skin. Chris smirked and said "Is that a yes, princess?" Chris couldn't say anything more, as Stephanie's mouth had latched hungrily onto his.

Outside the door, Benoit rolled his eyes as he heard Chris and Stephanie. Those two were like randy teenagers that went at it like they just had first-time sex and were craving for more. He had come by to check on Chris to see if he was ok. That really was a nasty hit. As Benoit walked away, he silently hoped that nobody asked Chris about his large scratch marks, because he was really tired of covering for the idiot.


End file.
